F - Forever Fooling
by Bdoyle
Summary: Fitz and Skye set out to get Trip with a super soaker Trip plays along It's all fun and games until...


**F – Forever Fooling**

 **Part 6 of Parenting Through the Alphabet**

 **(after a lot of requests, trying this again)**

"Today, I will be victorious!" Fitz announced as he held the large water gun under the faucet in the family bathroom.

Skye stood behind him watching. "Momma be mad to you if you gets water all on the floer." She nodded in agreement with herself.

"I'll not get water on the floor, Skye. I'm takin' this beauty outdoors to wait for Trip, then blam!"

Skye scrunched up her face. "Why you shoots Terrip, Fizt? Him no like-a it." She shook her head.

Fitz set the gun down and turned to his little sister. "He's soaked me almost every day for a week now. But today I'll be ready and he'll be the one that gets the shower. I've got the biggest super soaker in the house and I intend to succeed." He started to turn away then spun back and pointed a finger in Skye's face. "And you are sworn to secrecy, you don't say a word. Understand?"

Skye nodded quickly. "I can shoots you soaper, Fizt? I not make you wet."

Fitz smiled at her and nodded. "Yes, you can use it. I am about to have a practice run to test my calculations. You can be my assistant."

"You getz Terrip wet now?" She asked with wide eyes.

"No, he's at that basket ball camp thing until after lunch, by then we will be ready." He turned off the water and pushed the plug into the soaker's opening. Lifting the large water filled toy was a bit more difficult than he expected. Luckily it had a strap that he lifted across his chest and pulled the heavy item out of the tub almost losing his balance in the process. "Did you know this baby holds 3100 milliliters of water, which weighs approximately eight point sixty-nine US pounds?" He struggled to balance the heavy cannon on his body and walk toward the door.

"Oh," Skye nodded. "It bees heavy to you?"

"It is quite heavy," the boy nodded then smiled causing his sister to smile as well. "But it is worth every tentative step."

Skye clapped her hands and followed her brother toward the stairs.

xx

Fitz had a bit of a problem aiming the eight pound soaker as holding it and shooting it proved a bit much for his coordination. Skye watched intently as her brother continuously dropped the front of the toy and sprayed the pavement rather than the target he had set on the patio chair.

"You is missin' the ball onna chayer, Fizt." She shook her head.

"I can see that, thank you." Fitz frowned. "Perhaps we need to rethink this a bit, Skye." He set the heavy toy on the table and tapped his chin with his forefinger. Skye looked at the soaker and then up at her brother immediately imitating his action.

"What we bethinkin'?" The little girl asked after a few seconds.

"I need something to rest this on so I can pull the trigger without losing my grip. It is a might too heavy for me, I'm afraid." Fitz looked around the small area checking out the patio railing, the table and chairs and a few small benches. Everything was either too high or too low and all of it was in the open. Trip would spot him as soon as he came up the driveway. This needed to be a surprise. The little boy stepped down from the wooden deck and turned in all directions as Skye did the same from her perch above. He stopped, staring at a large rhododendron bush. His sister looked in the same direction, wondering what was making Fitz smile so widely.

"That's it!" He shouted as he ran back to the patio deck and grabbed his toy weapon. Skye jumped at his voice then clapped her hands and ran to catch up.

Fitz squeezed himself between the branches of the large shrub closely followed by his little sister. It took very little time for him to find just the right 'Y' shaped branch at just the right height to balance his soaker. He unhooked the strap and laced it through the branches then reattached it to the small loop and tested the sturdiness. Once satisfied he pursed his lips and gave Skye a curt nod, which she gave right back to him.

"Now, we see if this thing works and just how far it shoots. We may have to make some trajectory adjustments, but I don't see that as a large problem." Skye nodded in agreement although she had no idea what he meant, but she liked the sound of it. He angled the toy weapon a few times and stood behind it squeezing one eye shut like he'd seen soldiers in movies or television do before firing on the enemy target. "Okay," he whispered to Skye who still stood at his side. "You go make sure no one is coming. Wouldn't want to soak Jemma or Mom, would we?"

Skye shook her head and pushed through the leaves then scurried across the yard to peer down the driveway. She turned back toward the hedge and yelled, "no Momma and no Jemma comin'!"

Fitz stuck his head out of the brush and scowled. "Skye, you've got to be quiet about all this. Remember we don't want anyone to know we're here."

Skye took a deep breath and turned down her bottom lip. "I sorry, Fizt." She cast her eyes to her bare feet. "I still play?"

The little boy rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Of course you can still play but you have to keep quiet. Okay?"

Skye put her hands on her hips and glared at her older brother. "How you heore me if I whipsper?"

Fitz had to admit, she had a point. He was too far away to hear her whisper, not that Skye ever whispered anyway. "You don't have to whisper, Skye, just don't shout. Got it?"

Skye smiled as she hopped up on the deck and ran to the back door to be sure momma and Jemma were not about to open it. She turned back to Fitz and let him know it was all clear without shouting or whispering.

Fitz smiled as he once again squinted into the small circle that was apparently the toy maker's idea of a scope. He almost laughed at the futility of the plastic 'O' shape on the top of a short plastic rod. He moved a few leaves from the path his shot would take then checked his aim one more time before checking to see where Skye had disappeared to before he pulled the trigger.

The little girl was still standing in front of the back door, well out of range of his water jet spray. She watched as the yellow blow-up ball Fitz had drawn a target on with a red marker wobbled back and forth on the patio chair. The wind was just a bit stronger today than it had been and Skye's eyebrows raised as the ball rolled from one side of the chair to the other. Being, Fitz's assistant was a very important job to the little girl and she knew he wanted that ball to stay put so she hurried to roll it back in place.

Fitz lost sight of his baby sister a second after he checked her location. He looked through the make believe sight one last time and used both hands to pull the bright orange trigger plunger back as far as it went thereby releasing a significantly large amount of water. It hit Skye in the back with enough force to spin her around and knock her backward on to her backside with the large ball still in her hands.

Fitz looked up expecting to see the ball had been blasted off the chair only to see the chair had been overturned and his little sister's tiny feet sticking straight up in the air. "Bloody hell!" he swore to himself as he crashed through the branches and raced to her side, expecting to pick up a screaming bundle of highly insulted sister.

The boy fell down on all fours and leaned over the little girl. "Skye, are you alright?" He placed his hand on her chest. Fitz wasn't sure just how much water the gun had expelled with one mega shot but it must have been a significant amount since Skye was drenched through and through. She sat up slowly and blinked the drips off her eyelashes.

"I'm sorry, Skye. I'm really sorry. I didn't see you."

Skye rubbed her eyes and pushed her wet hair off her face. She looked down at her clothes. "Fizt, you maykted me all wet all my body." She knit her brows at her brother.

"Are you hurt?" Fitz looked at her arms and legs then quickly checked her back and head for any sign of cuts or bruises.

"I no hoert. I bees wet to all my unnerwears." She slapped at her wet clothes sending small splashes in all directions then smiled at the reaction and tried it again. "You mayked it go inna my mout, Fizt and it no tastess good. Blah!" Skye stuck out her tongue and shook her head then pushed her self up and ran to retrieve the ball that had rolled off the deck and into the grass. She wiped away the water that dripped from her hair into her eyes and ran back to set the ball on the chair Fitz had righted. "Now, I gets to make it shoot a lotsa wadder?"

Fitz breathed a sigh of relief and nodded. "Yes, Skye now you can try it as well."

The trigger on the large soaker weapon proved a challenge for the tiny girl who had to use all the fingers of both hands to squeeze it and still needed Fitz's help to get even a drop of water to expel. She did manage to tilt the toy backward allowing half the volume of water to spill on to her already soaked T-shirt.

"I think you big skirter noen't work, Fizt." Skye shook her head as she watched the water drip from both her hands.

"Perhaps your hands are a bit too small for this one, Skye." Fitz bit his bottom lip. "We seem to be out of water as it is." He sighed, dreading the trudge back to the bathroom, filling the toy and then getting back to the shrub, all the while having a dripping little sister leaving a wet trail all over the house. "I have an idea," Fitz placed a hand on Skye's chest, "but you have to wait for me right here."

"I come witchu Fizt." Skye disagreed. "I help."

Fitz thought quickly. "but, I need you to stay here and guard the weapon for me. You're the only one I trust for this mission of greatness." The boy smiled as he patted his little sister's shoulder. "Do you think you can do that?"

Skye's smile broadened as she raised her brows and nodded vigorously. Fitz gave a quick thumb's up and took off running before she could change her mind.

He raced through the kitchen ignoring Melinda's reminder to walk in the house and stormed up the stairs into his bedroom. Once there he threw open the large trunk at the bottom of his bed and dug through the items stored inside. It took a few seconds but he smiled as he held up a mini-version of the large soaker he'd left in his little sister's care. "Yes!" he congratulated himself, stood, ran to the door then turned back and slammed the top down on the chest.

Fitz went down the stairs so quickly he lost his footing once and grabbed the railing, sliding down four steps before regaining his balance and jumping off the last three. He hit the floor running and made a second dash through the kitchen.

"Fitz!" Melinda looked up from the files she had spread across the table. The boy nodded at his mother once and headed for the door, pulled it opened and slipped out before she could finish a second warning.

"Don't slam the…." Fitz pulled the door closed with so much force the curtains bounced several times before coming to a halt. "Door," Melinda finished, wondering where the boy was off to in such a hurry. He'd been busy all morning and Skye had been a step behind. He knew better than to experiment with anything dangerous, especially with his sister on his tail. At least she hoped he did. Melinda put down the papers she held, stood and moved to the door. She stepped onto the patio and scanned the area. Neither child was anywhere in sight.

"Fitz!" She bellowed.

"Right here, mom!" The boy answered sticking his head out of his leafy hideout.

Melinda eyed him for a moment, not at all fooled by his toothy smile. "What are you up to?"

"Just playing with Skye, mom, just keepin' her happy." Fitz smiled again.

"I right heeor, momma!" Skye's voice came from the same area Fitz stood.

"We've made a fine, fort, here." Fitz pointed to the hedge and Melinda could hear Skye's happy giggle.

"We is hidin on Terrip. He no know wees innere." The little girl laughed.

Melinda watched and listened to the childish voices for a moment. Then content that her youngest were simply engaged in some imaginary play, she returned to her work, leaving them with a warning not to come dashing through the kitchen again and to stay out of trouble. Two voice answered 'Okay!' in unison.

"This is a soaker just for you." Fitz told Skye as he placed the small toy in her hands. "See, it looks just like mine, but it is small enough for you to manipulate."

Skye took the toy and examined it then put her finger on the trigger and squeezed it easily. She frowned then turned it toward her face and squeezed it again. "It no works. It gots no wadder, Fitz."

He quickly pushed the toy weapon away from his sister's face. "Okay, the first rule is we don't point the soaker end at our own faces. That is never a good idea." Skye nodded as she pointed the soaker toward the ground. "And we are going to load our soakers right now."

Skye smiled again. "We go the batroom and use a tub agin?"

Fitz shook his head. He'd already thought this through. "No, that is not a good plan. Mom would not be keen on us storming through the kitchen again and with you all wet and drippy she'd be throwing quite a fit." Skye looked down at her wet clothes and nodded.

"Momma no like-a me puttin' alla this wadder onna floor inna hows. Her be quewite cross." She nodded and used the term she'd heard her brother and sister use.

"Yes," Fitz smiled, "Momma will be quite cross if you get the house all wet so we are going to use the garden hose to fill our soakers and then put them in your dragon-wagon to pull them back here."

Skye smiled and bounced up and down on the balls of her feet as she watched Fitz unravel his larger soaker from the branch of the large rhododendron. He peeked through the leaves and looked in all directions just in case their older brother decided to be early which was never going to happen because Trip would never leave a basketball game early. Fitz put a finger to his lips motioning for Skye to be quite then stepped out of the shrub holding his hand out behind him so that she would not follow.

Skye watched as Fitz moved slowly past the bush and looked in all directions before motioning for her to follow. She assumed his serious expression and tiptoed behind him toward the far side of the garage. They stopped once and pulled Skye's small wagon from behind her bike that rested against the edge of the deck. The wagon had been a birthday gift a few months back. Fitz couldn't remember who gave it to his sister but she spent a lot of time filling it with whatever she could find and transporting it from one place to another. One day Trip asked her was she was draggin'. From that point on Skye referred to the little red vehicle as her dragon-wagon. Trip had gotten her a load of stickers with a lot of sparkly dragons that she stuck all over the silly thing.

Filling the soaker with the hose was a bit more difficult than it had been in the tub. Fitz had to hold the soaker at the right angle while holding the nozzle of the hose over the hole. The water had to trickle into the opening. Holding the nozzle directly in the hole caused it to spray in all directions. Fitz's wet chest and face were testament to his first try.

Skye held her small soaker while Fitz slowly filled it through the small opening then pressed the stopper firmly into the hole. She held the toy up and squeezed the trigger sending a long stream of liquid across the pavement. She giggled as it made wriggly trails in all directions. Fitz tried several ways of holding the larger soaker while he attempting to fill it. Mostly he wet himself.

"I need you to help me, Skye," he sighed, hoping to get the water gun filled without involving his little sister. Skye pouted as the last of the water dribbled out of her soaker.

"You needa filla this agin, kay?" She held out her toy to her brother.

"Absolutely, but first we fill Big Bertha!" Fitz smiled as he patted the larger toy. "You hold it still and I'll put in the water. Then we'll fill your gun."

"I wanna do a wadder, Fizt. I holda hoess." Skye insisted, reaching for the hose.

Fitz blew out a long frustrated breath but realized that would probably make more sense. He could hold the big soaker a lot sturdier than Skye and with the hose turned on at a trickle, she could probably manage to get most of the water in the hole. The question would be if she could stand still long enough to do it.

"You needa make it come out more bigger." Skye announced after a few minutes of holding the hose over the small opening. "My hands is tired, Fitz." Before he could stop her, Skye dropped the hose and turned the spigot allowing the water to spray crazily until Fitz managed to step on the flailing hose. By that time both children were soaked, if it were possible for Skye to be any wetter than she already was.

Fitz thought for a moment as he shook the water off his hands and rubbed his eyes. In a few minutes he had solved both his problems with a bucket retrieved from the garage. He set it in the wagon and filled it with water then showed Skye how to dunk her small soaker into it and wait for the bubbles to stop, letting her know her little gun was full. The weight of the bucket pressed against his larger gun kept it stationary and allowed him to fill it while still adding more water to the bucket every time Skye filled her soaker or managed to splash most of the water out of it.

It took almost twenty minutes to fill the soaker using this method and another five or six to pull the wagon across the grass to the giant shrub. Fitz breathed a sigh of relief as he once again secured his weapon on the 'Y' shaped branch. Skye was delighted to have her own little squirt gun and a large pail of water to keep it full. She also kept herself a bit wet as dunking the gun into the water involved a lot of splashing. Plunging into the pail up to her shoulders did help keep her dry either. Fitz smiled at his little sister's antics as he waited for Trip to come around the side of the house. He looked at his watch and figured it wouldn't be much longer.

Then he heard it…the sound of footfalls on the driveway. Fitz shivered with excitement, finally able to get revenge on the brother that had soaked him three days in a row. He reached behind and tapped Skye's shoulder. "Shhh, he's coming." Fitz watched for his target to enter the strike zone and looked over his shoulder to check on his little co-conspirator noticing for the first time she was stark naked.

"Skye!" Fitz whisper-yelled. "Where are your clothes?"

"Them is too wet, Fizt. They bees itchin' me and too much drippy so I taked them offa me. I no like-a wet unnerwears." She pointed to the pile of clothing that now set in a rather muddy blob near the base of the bucket.

Fitz rolled his eyes. Great, his assistant was a nudist. Of course he already knew Skye made it a habit of shedding her clothing for a myriad of reasons and always if they got wet. In fact it was a miracle she had kept them on as long as she had. He really couldn't worry about it at the moment. He was about to soak his older brother and get him back for all the drenchings he'd taken since the beginning of summer. His plan was flawless. His excitement increased when he heard the 'chink' of a basketball hitting the pavement as Trip and his band of basketball buddies rounded the corner and pulled open the gate that separated the yard from the driveway. All he had to do was wait for Trip to step in front of the chair he'd set on the patio and…

"Terrip!" Skye squealed as she broke from the hedge and dashed across the grass spraying water from her little soaker as she went.

Trip dropped the basketball as Barry slapped a hand over his eyes and Alec spun around facing in the opposite direction.

"Holy shit, Triplett, your sister is butt naked!" Nick half-smiled/half-gasped as he cast his gaze to his sneakers.

Trip whipped his T-shirt over his head and quickly slipped it over Skye turning her into 'burrito' as he quickly scooped her into his arms. She squirmed one arm into a large sleeve and managed to pull the other through the collar opening giving herself a multi striped toga. Her free arm still held the little gun which she used to send a weak piddle of water onto her brother's bare chest.

"I getted you, Terrip. I maked you wet." She giggled.

"Yes, you did, baby girl." Trip laughed.

Nick laughed and pulled on a strand of the little girl's wet hair. "Charging at him in the buff was a great distraction, short-stuff." Skye aimed her little weapon at the tall boy and squeezed the last of the drippy water toward him. The boy put out his hand and caught it then slapped his hands together sending out a spray of water. Skye laughed with delight.

Alec turned around with his eyes shut tightly, while Barry peaked through his fingers then sighed with relief when he saw Trip had covered the little girl sufficiently.

Skye wriggled and squirmed in an attempt to escape Trip's hold. "I needs moe wadder, Terrip." She turned completely around in Trip's large T-shirt and simply slipped through it and his arms to the deck causing all three boys to once again turn their backs, although Alec had still not opened his eyes.

Melinda stepped through the back door just in time to snag her baby before the little girl escaped into the yard. "Whoa there, Gypsy Rose Lee, _where_ are your clothes and why are you naked, _again_?!" She pulled the little girl into her arms and held on despite her squirming.

"I needa go. I needa filp my soaper." Skye whined.

"Oh, no, no, no my little streaker, you are going to have lunch and then take a nap after we get you dressed again."

"I no wanna take a nap. I wanna play a Fizt and Terrip. I wanna make a wadder spray all onna chair." Skye sobbed as Melinda walked into the house and closed the door. The boys standing on the deck could hear her continued protests as they moved farther into the house.

"Geez, Triplett your house is like a circus everyday." Barry shook his head as he retrieved the basket ball. "My mom would need a chill pill if Skye was my sister."

"She's a real pistol." Trip smiled. "Why don't you guys go wait on the court while I grab some drinks and snacks." The three boys nodded and headed around the side of the garage as Trip pulled open the back door and stepped inside.

Fitz stood almost in shock. Skye had taken away his opportunity for soaking their brother. He watched as she dribbled a few drops of water on him and held his breath expecting her to reveal his plan. He was pleasantly surprised when she said nothing about him or his hidden super soaker. He'd listened to the short conversation between Trip and his friends and couldn't believe he'd been given a second chance. All he had to do was wait until his brother came back out of the house. He'd get him as he crossed the deck and headed for the basket ball court behind the garage. It was just a matter of time.

Trip walked into the kitchen and turned just in time to catch Skye before she dashed out the door again. "Hey, little girl, where you goin'? I thought Momma said you needed to have some lunch and a little siesta."

"Nooooo," Skye whined, throwing herself backward in his grasp. "I no wanna. I wanna go with Fizt."

Melinda appeared in the doorway and shook her head. Skye was past tired and at this point would do more crying than eating. She scooped the little girl off the floor and dropped down onto the nearest chair plopping her baby in her lap. She quickly pulled a dry pair of panties and Skye sized T-shirt on the little girl.

"Can I take some food and drinks out to the guys?" Trip asked as he moved toward the refrigerator.

Melinda stood and sat Skye in her chair, placing a small sandwich and a few pieces of fruit in front of her. The little girl folded her arms on the table and dropped her head on to them crying bitterly.

"Take a couple bottles of water for now. I'll get some sandwiches for you if you go to the basement and bring up those rolls in the fridge down there. I think we need some cheese and probably a bottle of mustard, too." Melinda offered.

"You are one great mom, Mom." Trip smiled as he headed for the basement door.

Phil stepped into the kitchen from his office, having taken the day to do some work at home. He took one look at the sobbing little girl at the table and started toward her. Melinda held up a hand. "Nope. Phil, let her be. She's just mad because I won't let her outside. She needs to eat her lunch and then she is definitely taking a nap."

Skye gently pushed her plate across the table and cried louder. Melinda shook her head and let out a long sigh. "You have five minutes to start eating, xiǎo gūniáng, or you can take a nap with a hungry belly."

"I no be hun gree, Momma. I bees ann gree to you!" Skye puppy growled between her tears.

Phil raised his eyebrows and turned down the corners of his mouth at his little angel's behavior. Melinda merely shook her head. "Yěxǔ wǒ huì zài nǐ chī wǔcān zhīqián gěi nǐ yīdiǎn dǎ pìgu. Ránhòu nǐ huì xiūxí yīxià." Melinda threatened causing the little girl to cry harder.

Phil tilted his head at his wife, begging permission to comfort his baby daughter. Melinda took a deep breath and glared at him then opened the refrigerator and handed him a bottle of his favorite beer.

"Why don't you go out and enjoy a nice cold drink while I deal with this little drama? I'm making some sandwiches for the boys. I'll bring one for you too as soon as I get this little one to sleep."

Phil took the bottle and the hint as Skye's wailing wound down to sniffles and whimpers, although she had yet to take a bite of her lunch. The little girl was stubborn but he knew his wife could out stubborn any of their children, especially this one. He twisted the cap off his drink and tilted at Melinda before heading to the door.

Fitz tapped his fingers on his jeans and peered through his pseudo-scope at his target area. What was taking Trip so long? He shifted from foot to foot and resisted the urge to just pull the trigger and soak the deck in frustration. Then he heard it. The back door had opened and in a few seconds he'd have his target in his sights. The little boy wrapped both hands around the large trigger, not taking any chances on a misfire. He intended to empty as much of his liquid ammo as possible with the one shot he'd get. Fitz had to almost lay his head sideways in order to hold the trigger, keep his balance and peer through the little sight. As soon as the dark pants and white T-shirt passed his view he squeezed the trigger as hard as he could, squeezing his eyes tightly shut as well. Resting the side of his head on his weapon allowed him to hear the water as it splurged out and across the grass onto the deck.

"Yo!" Fitz heard the surprised yell of his target and grinned in satisfaction before allowing the trigger to reset and pulling it a second time before recognizing the drowning bellow. He let go of the trigger and dropped down to his haunches before attempting to peek through the thick foliage that had provided his cover.

"FITZ!" Phil roared and the little boy cringed.

He could stay put and hope he wouldn't be found but that was highly unlikely. It wouldn't take long for Da to figure out where the water had come from, heck he did that kinda thing for a living. Fitz took a deep breah, swallowed hard and stood. He stepped out of the hedge and smiled at his father. "Hi, da," he called innocently.

Phil stood dripping yet still holding on to the bottle he had carried out of the kitchen. The little bit of hair he did have hung limply and dripped down over his eyes, causing him to blink rapidly. Tiny drips clung to his earlobes giving the appearance of crystal earrings. His T-shirt, which was something he rarely wore, clung to his chest and the splotch on water on the front of his pants create an embarrassing stream of water to run down both of his legs.

"FITZ!" He howled a second time. "Bring that thing over here, right now!"

Fitz did not stop to ask questions or play innocent he merely yanked the gun from its place and walked slowly toward his father, hoping his death would be quick and merciful. He couldn't even think of an excuse or a reason, he just stopped in front of the man and held out the soaker without looking up at him.

Phil stood with his jaw set and glaring at the contrite little boy in front of him. He rested his hands on his hips and took a deep breath before snatching the large soaker out of Fitz's hands. Fitz took a breath and swallowed hard.

"I…I…th-thought…" The little boy stammered, folding his hands behind his back and looking up at his father.

Phil held up one finger, silencing the boy as he examined the gun, shaking it to judge how much water might still be inside. Fitz shuffled his feet and waited for his father's wrath to explode. Phil smiled down at the top of the boy's head but kept his voice stern. He adjusted the gun in his grip holding it across his chest with one hand on the muzzle and the other on the trigger.

"You think hiding over there like a sniper and soaking your father is funny, young man?" Phil demanded.

"No, sir," Fitz answered quickly, shaking his head and keeping his gaze to his feet.

"I never thought I'd see myself doing this, Fitz, but I think it's time I took care of your behavior. Prepare yourself." The man growled as he hefted the weapon up and pumped the extra tank that the little boy was probably not aware of when he filled it.

"Right here?" Fitz squeaked, "On the patio?"

"Right here, right now." Phil snarled as he aimed the soaker at his small son.

Fitz raised his head slowly, ready to plead his case and found himself looking directly into the business end of his large water cannon. He raised both hands and turned to run. "No, Da! Don't!" He squealed with laughter as Phil pulled the trigger and blasted his son with the remainder of the water. Fitz pulled himself into a small ball and covered his ears while chortling with laughter.

"Ah ha ha," Phil chuckled with an evil banter as he emptied the water, shaking out the last bit then dropping the gun and pulling the little boy up into his arms. Fitz spit out the bits of water than ran down his cheeks into his mouth and squirmed with laughter as his father tickled his sides and threatened him with more watery abuse.

"I surrender. I surrender." Fitz laughed as he grabbed his father's hands in an attempt to still them.

Phil grabbed the boy's wrists and crossed his arms over his body, holding him close to his chest. He leaned close to the little boy's ear and whispered. "Now that you've surrendered, I expect a full disclosure. Who or what was your target, agent?"

"I was trying to get Trip," Fitz laughed as he attempted to squirm free.

"Trip?" Phil stopped 'torturing' his younger son and set the boy on his feet. He squatted down and placed a hand on the Fitz's shoulder. "You really thought you'd get Trip with that plan?" Phil dropped his gaze and shook his head. "Oh, little man, I thought I taught you better."

Fitz wrinkled his brow and tried to look into his father's face. "But he soaked me three times and gets me every day. I just wanted to get him too." He stood up and let out a frustrated sigh. "I would have succeeded if Skye hadn't run off all naked." Phil stood and smiled down at the boy. "I had the perfect shot." Fitz almost whined as he looked up to his father.

"Maybe it's time for a new partner," Phil wriggled his eyebrows at the boy.

Fitz thought for a moment then laughed. "I guess I'll not have to worry about you going all naked."

"Not a chance," Phil growled as he furrowed his brow put out a fist for his little son to bump.

A few minutes later Phil had placed the large soaker on the patio table and pulled the garden hose across the yard to the deck. Fitz squatted down on the far side of it with the spray nozzle in hand while Phil stood at the spigot. He'd told Fitz that Trip would be out soon and as soon as he saw him to give a thumb's up. He'd turn on the water and Fitz could use his unending supply of ammo to soak his brother.

The plan went off without a hitch. Trip took a bit longer than expected since he had to retrieve a new T-shirt after using his to cover a certain little girl who'd lose her clothing. Since May was dealing with a cranky, tired Skye it would be a few minutes before she got to those sandwiches so the boy grabbed four bottle of water and headed out the back door.

Fitz waited this time to be sure it was the intended target, certain he did not want a repeat error with his mother, especially with his father's new weapon. He smiled at his brother's appearance and raised a thumb to Phil who quickly spun the water tap into action. Fitz sprang to his feet bellowing in the fashion of William Wallace's warriors and squeezed the handle on the nozzle with both hands. Trip was taken off guard and dropped the water bottles sending them rolling in all directions. He hollered a few off color expletives before realizing both parents were within earshot, then fired several threats at his younger brother as the little boy's laughter and glee melted the older boy's ire and sent him charging at the trigger man. Phil watched as his sons wrestled over the hose knowing that Trip would hold back in favor of the weaker Fitz. The boys from the basketball court stepped around the garage and laughed as well watching the battle unfold and seeing that Fitz had the upper hand.

Trip finally took the lead and charged the little nozzle sprayer sliding across the wet grass and wrapping both arms around Fitz's ankles taking him to the ground gently. The hose fell to the side, snapping off as it left the younger boy's hand. Trip rolled them both over and held on to his slippery little brother until he wrapped his hand around the sprayer. Fitz pulled himself free and ran for the deck, hoping to reach the back door before Trip was able to right himself and take aim.

Trip fired over Fitz's head, giving the smaller boy the advantage, then fired in front of him causing Fitz to stop and change course. The little boy dashed up the three steps and made it to the top before turning and sticking out his tongue at his older brother. Trip fired again hoping to hit his brother in the foot but slipped on the wet grass and caught Fitz just behind his knee. The younger boy lost balance and slipped backward at the top of the steps spinning in midair and reaching out his arms to brace himself.

The crack that sounded as Fitz met with the concrete patio was rivaled only by his scream. The hose was dropped and Phil was at his side only a second before Melinda pulled open the back door. Trip half ran and half crawled across the lawn to his brother's side. He looked up at his father who knelt next to Fitz. Melinda raced to the scene pushing both aside to get to the now almost hysterical little boy. She looked at his arm once and then looked to Phil and shook her head.

"Okay, buddy," Phil spoke calmly as he gently lifted the boy into his arms. "Let's get that looked at." He stood and carried Fitz toward the car.

Melinda turned to Trip telling him that Skye was asleep and he needed to stay with her until Gram and Jemma returned from the church quilting bee. She dashed into the house and came back with a purse and car keys. She promised she would call as soon as she could then jumped behind the wheel of the car and pulled out of the driveway.

Trip watched the car as his friends stepped next to him. "Tough luck," Barry shook his head as he held the basketball under one arm. Nick shook his head and Alec gritted his teeth in sympathy.

"Damn, I broke my brother," Trip mumbled under his breath.

xx

Trip spent the next few hours pacing, explaining to his grandmother and sister what had happened, pacing some more and watching out the front window for the his parent's return. Gram assured him it would be fine and Jemma fretted over Fitz's bad luck. Skye woke two hours after the incident asking for lunch since she'd exhausted her mother with her stubborn refusal to eat and was sent to naptime without eating first. Gram was quick to prepare the little girl's favorite toasted cheese sandwich but could not convince Trip to share the meal with his baby sister.

Melinda called as promised; informing the kids and Gram that Fitz had indeed broken his arm in two places and was waiting for the orthopedic doctor to see him. She told them it might be a few hours but the radiologist felt it was a clean break and other than setting and casting the boy's arm there should be little concern.

It was well after supper when the car pulled into the driveway and Trip watched as Jemma hurried to the door to greet her family. Trip sat with his hands in his lap on the large sofa in the family room and watched Skye play with a set of small colorful trains with happy faces. She spoke softly for them as she pushed them around the track he had built for her. He listened to the mumbled voices as his parents spoke quietly to his grandmother.

He listened as the footsteps came closer to the playroom and stopped at the door. Phil held a sleeping Fitz in his arms. The boy rested his head on his father's shoulder. A dark navy sling held his casted arm in place. Trip had a hard time looking at his brother.

"They gave him something for pain at the ER," Melinda smiled as she rubbed a hand on the little boy's back. "We're going to get him settled in bed and then we'll talk." Trip nodded once and watched as his parents walked toward the stairs.

Skye climbed into her big brother's lap, unusually quiet and reserved. "Fizt gotz a sleef on his orm, Trip?" She snuggled into Trip, raising her thumb to her lip. He knew she was frightened. Seeing Fitz hurt probably brought back scary memories for the little girl. Trip wrapped his arms around her feeling double guilty. He'd traumatized both his youngest siblings. Skye stayed in his embrace until Phil and Melinda returned then quickly climbed into her mother's lap as she sat down next to her brother.

"Melinda placed a hand on the boy's knee. "He's okay Trip. He'll sleep all night and we've got something for him if he hurts tomorrow."

Trip shook his head, dropping it into his hands. He knew he was way too old to cry but the feeling was overwhelming. "I'm really sorry," he mumbled into them as he rested his elbows on his knees.

"It was an accident, Trip." Phil rested a hand on the boy's shoulder as he sat on the arm of the couch. "No one is blaming you."

"I am." Trip spoke as he raised his head and looked into his father's eyes. "I should've been careful. I should've just stopped."

"You were having fun, fooling around. It was just an accident. It could have happened to anyone." Melinda assured him as she rocked Skye back and forth. The little girl remained silent, watching her parents and her brother.

"He was pretty impressed with the cast and the three nurses that signed it before we left." Phil laughed. "Tomorrow at this time he'll be bragging about how brave he was and how he finally drenched you."

Phil's humor was lost on the downtrodden Trip. He shook his head. "He probably hates me."

"No way!"

"Never."

Phil and Melinda answered together.

"Fitz looks up to you, Trip. You're his idol." Phil reminded the boy. Trip would have blushed if he wasn't feeling like a real creep.

"In a few weeks the cast will be off and he'll forget all about it." Melinda patted the boy's leg.

"You is _my_ bestest Terrip." Skye spoke around the thumb that Melinda gently removed from her mouth. "Wǒ ài nǐ, mama." She smiled up at her mother. Melinda shushed her with a kiss. Skye snuggled into her mother's embrace.

"Yeah, well he might forget but I never will." Trip shook his head as Melinda pulled him into a one arm hugged and Skye reached her arm around his neck.

xx

A few hours later Trip tiptoed into his bedroom, hoping to hop up on the top bunk without disturbing his little brother.

"Trip?" Fitz's voice was groggy with pain medicine.

"Just me, little bro," Trip answered quietly as he flopped into his bunk and pulled over the blanket.

"I got you real good, huh?" Fitz laughed.

"Yeah, ya did." Trip answered dully.

"You're not mad, are ya, Trip. I got you fair and square." Fitz now sounded worried.

"Mad? Of course I'm not mad, ya little dope. You should be mad." Trip put his hand behind his head and looked at the ceiling.

"Why? You did nothing. We were just having a go at it, just a bit of a lark." Fitz sighed, sounding very much like he would drift off before the next sentence.

"And I _broke_ your arm!" Trip groaned.

Fitz laughed a tired laugh. " _I_ broke my arm. _I_ fell off the step, ya bloody boob."

For a moment it was quiet. Trip figured it was senseless to argue and that the kid had fallen back to sleep.

"Don't tell Jemma but I managed to have the doctor give me my X-rays. She'll be all willy nilly for days." Fitz laughed, then fell silent again this time truly having fallen asleep.

Trip listened to his brother's soft breathing then laughed. Mom and Dad were right, Fitz would be fine and he didn't blame anyone. It had been a mistake, an accident and they'd all recover but Trip would never, ever forget.


End file.
